Can't Let Go
by AddieGreysPPPlover9119
Summary: One-Shot; How does Naomi REALLY feel about Addison and Sam's relationship?Naomi's POV with slight narration...Lyrics by Beyonce...for the anti Addisam people


"**Can't Let Go"**

**A/N: Hey Guys! I'm the back with another one shot-another one-shot. Okay so I love the movie Cadillac Records-I think Beyonce did some of her best singing in that movie (it was her best acting role yet). When I heard "I'd rather go blind" I totally thought of Sam, Addie, and Naomi. So this fic uses those lyrics, but it's told strictly from Naomi's perspective. I hope you all enjoy and I know I shouldn't be starting other fics when I have others unfinished, but I can't help it! Lol… I do plan on finishing my other un-finished fics as soon as I find inspiration to finish them LOL**

**Happy Reading,**

**Xoxo, Dee**

…_**.**_

_Something told me it was over (yeah)  
When I saw you and her talking  
Something deep down in my soul said _

_"Cry Girl" (cry, cry) when I saw you_

_and that girl walking around…_

I should've known something was up between them. From the minute she conspired with my ex-husband to take my job, I should've known. Ever since I've known her, I've always had to compete with her, to be better, to be noticed. With Sam, I felt like I'd done something better than her; I was an amazing wife, I gave Sam something she wasn't willing or ready to give Derek. My marriage was ended amicably, hers ended when she slept with Mark Sloan. It's not fair, she's…they're not supposed to love each other…I know I have no real claim to Sam anymore but…

_Ooooo, I would rather, I would rather Go blind boy  
Than to see you Walk away From me chile No, no  
_

…

_Ooooo, So you see I love you so much  
That I don't want to watch you leave me baby  
Most of all, I just don't, I just don't want  
to be free no, Oooo, Oooo, I was just  
I was just, I was just sitting here thinking,  
Of your kiss and your warm embrace, yeah_

When the reflection in a glass  
That I held to my lips now baby (yeah, yeah)  
revealed these tears that are on, on my face

I shouldn't be here, at their wedding; I should be someplace very far away from this. I shouldn't be here helping her get ready to marry my ex husband…but wait, why the hell do I care? Aside from the fact that my best friend is marrying my ex husband…dammit Naomi! I shouldn't care; but now I do care because I'm standing outside of the bathroom as she pees on a stick-a stick that turns blue to her shock and my horror.

"Nae…I thought I couldn't…I mean Jake tried to get me pregnant and you said"

"I know"

"Oh my God…"

"I'm…congratulations Addison, you deserve this" (I'm so lying! She deserves for me to totally kick her ass! How dare she fall in love with, marry and get pregnant by my ex husband-my Sam!)

"He's going to kill me!" (Now that, I wasn't expecting!)

"What?"

"He, he…we're not ready for this"

"Addison, you'll be fine; once you tell Sam, he'll be so thrilled" (Dammit! Why am I doing this?)

"I can't, I can't do this! Maybe this isn't right Naomi" (It's like she's in my head-I want to scream "Damn right this is wrong!" but I tell her)

"Addison Adrianne Forbes-Montgomery, you are going to get dressed, walk down that isle on your brother's arm and marry Sam, you will dance and sing, you will have ginger ale, you will go on your honeymoon, you're going to tell Sam about the baby, you're going to get really fat and pregnant, I'm going to deliver your baby and you and Sam are going to live happily ever after and you will not cheat on him and you two will stay married do you understand me?"

"Yeah…Yeah Okay…I can do this"

Everything goes as planned; she looked absolutely breathtakingly beautiful as she walked down the isle on Archer's arm. But now, now I'm sitting here watching them dance and…I think she just told him she's pregnant and…he, he seems happy; of course he's happy (he shouts over the music "she's having my baby! I'm gonna be a daddy again!" and everyone's clapping and cheering) everyone's happy except me. I should be happy, I mean Sam and I…we were over a long time ago; he wanted to try again and I…I didn't. I have no right to be upset; I shouldn't be thinking about that night we kissed out on his deck while Addison was in Connecticut. I shouldn't be thinking about the time we had sex on the conference table at the office, I shouldn't be thinking about…

"Naomi, you okay?" Archer asks me

"Yeah, Yeah I'm okay, why, why do you ask"

"Because, you're crying" and sure enough when I touch my cheek, and it's stained with tears…

_Oooo, and baby, baby, baby I'd rather  
be blind boy, than to see you walk away  
walk away from me, yeah and baby, baby, _

_baby I'd rather be____blind boy ,than to see you  
Walk away ,walk away from me_

"I'm happy for them Archer; they're married and she's having his baby…I'm happy" I tell Archer

"Uh huh, you keep telling yourself that Naomi; Addison may be my baby sister and I love her to death, but even I know that this, her marrying Sam, her best friend's ex husband and having his baby-it's wrong"

"But you walked her down the isle today, so I guess you're okay with it"

"What I think doesn't matter; Addie would've married Sam anyway, but if you had said something…"

"You really think she would've not married him?"

"Yes, and you wouldn't be sitting here crying"

He's right but the damage has been done; I go home with Archer that night and we mess around for a while until he's captured my heart…only to rip it apart.

After Archer, I drink myself into oblivion; one night after one too many drinks, my car's veering off the road and colliding with the on coming traffic. I can't deal with anything anymore: first I lose my husband, then my best friend steals my job from me (and is actually better at it than me), then, my 16 year old daughter goes and gets pregnant, gets married, and almost dies, then I lose Dell, then I fall in love with William and Gabriel, only to have William die and Gabriel to walk away from me, then Sam and Addison are together, then they're getting married and she's pregnant and then Archer…it all becomes too much…

…..

They're all waiting; on pins and needles they wait. They can't believe this is happening to her, to Naomi.

"Charlotte, how is she?" a nearly 8 months pregnant Addison asks as Charlotte and Pete walk into the waiting room

"She, she's asking for you and Sam, mostly for you though" Charlotte says

"But she's gonna be okay, right Charlotte I mean, Naomi's gonna pull through right?"

Charlotte says nothing, simply hangs her head grimly; it's Pete that responds

"You should, you should go call Maya Sam"

This sends Addison into a fit of hysterics

"No! No! No! She can't die! She's supposed to be here! She promised to deliver her! She can't die! She can't leave me!"

"Addison, you need to stay calm for the sake of the baby, now Naomi's asking for you, but I can't let you go in there and see her if you're like this" Charlotte says in a calm controlled tone; being attacked, adopting Mason and having August have made Charlotte King a tower of strength and control

"O-Okay"

…

My eyes open slowly as I see her enter the room. She's been crying, I can tell and it's not just the hormones; she knows and I that she knows.

"Nae…" she says softly, reaching out to touch my hand, I try to speak, but she cuts me off.

"Shhh, I know, I'm so sorry this happened to you"

"Addie…"

"Yeah?"

"Look, Look after Maya and Olivia for me?"

"I promise"

"Take care of Sam"

"I will, I swear I treat him right Naomi, I'll never cheat on him, never hurt him, I promise you with my life Nae"

"Tell Archer I love him"

"I will, I promise"

Archer. His words at the wedding are ringing through my head:

"_I'm happy for them Archer; they're married and she's having his baby…I'm happy" I tell Archer_

"_Uh huh, you keep telling yourself that Naomi; Addison may be my baby sister and I love her to death, but even I know that this, her marrying Sam, her best friend's ex husband and having his baby-it's wrong"_

"_But you walked her down the isle today, so I guess you're okay with it"_

"_What I think doesn't matter; Addie would've married Sam anyway, but if you had said something…"_

"_You really think she would've not married him?"_

"_Yes, and you wouldn't be sitting here crying" _

"Addie, I…I…"

"What is it Naomi?"

"When I said you could marry Sam, I…"

But before she can utter the words 'I was wrong', she flat lines…

….

**A/N: I'll let you think about what happens to Naomi…Reviews would be Lovely :) **


End file.
